


Lifeline

by syniaie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, k.geets and tarby are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: Vegeta takes a split second to think after he loses what he thought he never would.





	Lifeline

His tail meant everything to him.

It was a reminder of his heritage and his only piece of home. It held his best memories, even if they were so faint - the squeaks of a tiny Saiyan cub and chubby little fingers reaching him, the low hums of his only parent and the soothing thump of his heartbeat, the small moments where he had his little brother and his father and his planet and everything was certain. His tail was the invisible crown on his head, portraying him as the Prince of Saiyans.

Not only that, but it was his freedom. The welcome reprieve that the animalistic rage of the Oozaru provided was heaven. It was just him, the moon, and his enemies - the world beyond that simply didn’t exist. It was his place to vent, it was a fresh breath of air before he had to go back to gulping Freiza’s toxic smog. Having this, having this precious little thing to hang on to, made him invincible. It was his reason for living. He had to make it through only because he knows that his moment is right around the corner.

He died when he lost it.

The fire that had been burning just… went out. He was alone. Lying in the dirt, bloody and bruised from a battle he thought he would’ve won, he died.

He was reborn again as soon as he made eye contact with him. Kakarot. The low life third class that had suddenly flipped his world upside down. He swore on the new fire in his soul, his new lifeline, that he would surpass him.

He would become worthy again.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work. please don't be too harsh.


End file.
